The Other Rules of RuneScape
Do not talk about WoW. # Do NOT talk about WoW. # We are WBMs. # WBMs are legion. REPORTED. # Jagex never forgives. # Jagex only cares about your money. Not you. Ever. # Jagex will deliver "soon". # The rules about posting are all in Mod Mark H's mind. # So are the rules about moderation- enjoy your ban. # Runescape Classic does not exist. Runescape Classic never existed. # No matter what your facts are, Jagex is always right. # Try to prove otherwise and they will send sniper mods on you. # And then they will give your account concrete shoes. # If a thread of yours gets moved to Rants, Jagex wants your mummy and daddy to die painfully. # The bigger the problem, the less Jagex will want to fix it. # Unless there's money in it for their friends. # Every win update has fail in it, but not every fail has win. # You can hate an update no matter how good it is. # The more you rant, the more they hide. # No update is to be taken seriously. # OVER 9000% of players only see new content as new for the first 5 minutes. # Copypasta can all be blamed on Forum Games. # Copypasta can all be blamed on Rants. # Every thread copies another. # There are no "true" pures, just noob accounts that bored level 100s made to find out what the fuss was all about. # You can always call a player a noob for any reason. # Every high level is a basement dweller or in solitary for 50 years. # Never hesitate to accuse a fellow player of being a 50-year-old lurker. # All girls are 13 year old boys looking for other girls. # Girls don't play RuneScape. # AGREE WITH ME or GTFO is all you need to know about Recent Updates. # Jagex wants proof that you don't lie. # J mods should lurk less, but they never will. # You are never far away from someone who secretly finds Commander Zilyana hawt. # And there's a good chance that they're looking at Downloads right now. # There is always a worse update than what you just saw. # You cannot divide by Andrew Gower. Or you'll be b&. # There are no limits to how obnoxious you can be if you're a PKer. # CAPSLOCK IS FOR PEOPLE WHO CAN'T USE A KEYBOARD, AND PROBABLY USE A PURE AS THEIR MAIN. # NO PURE IS A MAIN. THEY'RE JUST STUPID. # "If you don't like it, don't play" is not a legitimate response. # No update is so good you can't wish the mod who made it to go to Hell. # The more odious a player, the more fun it is to watch him get 2 defence. # Any nice comments about an update makes you a Jagex Apologist. # You need sugar to make a cake IRL. # The J-mods have a private viewing chamber for Commander Zilyana. # The servers are always closed. # Dungeoneering is a "skill." # There is no bullshit in Runescape, there is, however, camel dung. # Getting free exp using a macro is wrong. # Because of the above, you should train summoning during a bonus exp weekend. # Pmods and Fmods are "players first." # Moderators are always right, if they are wrong, they were testing you. # Free-to-Play is not a demo, it's its own game. # There will be no F2P Skillcapes. F2P is a game, not a skill. # If F2P was a skill, it'd go up to 120, be pointless and even more of an endless grind than Slayer. # If it ain't broke, please tell us how to break it. # There are no flaws in the combat triangle. Melee, Door-opening and Cabbage are all perfectly balanced. # Lying to players for your own benefit is against the spirit of the game. # The spirit of the game is not a lie. # All players that go to Cambridge will try to find Andrew Gower. # Chuck Norris never belonged here. # "NO U" always deserves "KILL IT WITH FIRE". # If you criticise an update Mod Mark and Mod Fetzki may carry out a dognapping at your house. # Joining Mod Mark's clan chat is the quickest way to become a billionaire. # People who join merch clans will NEVER be smart enough to realise that if you sell before the given dump date = permanent win. # The money cap is a conspiracy to prevent people becoming too rich. # Mod Emilee steals the other coins that "vanish", melts them down into bullion and uses them to buy WMD. # Java is never win. Which explains why it took 6-7 years to make the graphics superior to a third-world version of Empire Earth. # Looking up someone's stats in a forum argument is low politicking if they do it, and justifiable research if you do. # Someone's post count cannot possibly tell you how much common sense they have. # The servers will always accidentally on you at the worst possible moment. # Jagex never improves content. # Unless PKers are involved. # Jagex nerfs any content more popular than Champion's Challenge. # See rule 74. # Jagex's word is final. # See rule 76. # If you have a dumb name, it serves you right for starting playing when you were 7. # There will be spam. # If you don't want another update, just get all your friends to ask for moar of it. # This works for achievement diaries tasks, but curiously not for D&Ds. # Mechscape is a figment of our collective imaginations. # The above does not mean we can come together and hack the server with our minds to make billions. # To do that we need to join mod mark's clan chat. # You'll never know when to let a thread drop. # Compliments does us all a favour by keeping those people away from us normal ones. # Ironically so does Rants. # Rants has moar humour. # Rants has pathetic attempts at humour like this that outnumber genuine funny. # Rants is self-referential. Compliments is self-unaware. # If you ask in Compliments why Jagex needs a forum to tell them how wonderful they are, you will be b&. # Replace "community" with "paying someone £25k a year to babysit the clans and meet people at minigames for a living" and you have it. # Mod Timbo doesn't like being reminded of this. # Community is killing RuneScape. # Just like "Forum Communities" killed forums. # Buying stuff from the Jagex store is inexcusable. # So don't come crying to Rants that you were almost lynched for wearing a 99 hit-splat T-shirt. # All the people who bought those shirts ARE pissed off at Constitution. # It's to stop RWT. Category:Banned